Defiance
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 1 Up. Reposting. Buruma is captured by Zarbon and taken aboard Furiza's ship after having single-handedly delayed Zarbon's assault on her planet, Yousei. Her curious lavender tail leads them to believe she may just be part Saiyajin.
1. Prologue

Defiance  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, I'm just a silly fan with a wild imagination and too much time on her hands. Don't sue.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
Furiza tapped his fingers impatiently on the armrest of his floating chair, his gaze riveted towards the door that slowly opened up to reveal his right-hand warrior. The beautiful green-haired man strolled into the large room purposely, a body thrown over his shoulder carelessly. The protrusion, like a mock eyebrow, above his eyebrow rose slightly at the odd sight, curiosity written on his pale face.  
  
When the striking changeling stopped a few feet from Furiza's chair, he dropped his burden on the floor, making a sickening thud. The powerful ruler glanced down to the body, blinking once in surprise at the fragile-looking female his right had brought him. The little female was clearly unconscious, having been beaten violently if the large purple bruises and dried blood all over her once pale skin were any indication. Her flat hair was light lavender in color, spilling onto the floor around her still form, covering her exposed skin, as her shredded clothing did not.  
  
Furiza blinked and cocked his head questioningly at the man before him. "What have you brought me, Zarbon?"  
  
Zarbon bent over and reached down, his hand moving under the silky lavender hair, and pulled out something that made Furiza blink in shock. A furry, lavender tail.  
  
"A tail?!" the powerful being exclaimed. "Purple, too."  
  
Zarbon nodded. "She resembles those monkeys almost exactly, Lord Furiza. Outside of her flat hair, her coloring, and her strength."  
  
Furiza frowned. "*Is* she a mutated Saiyajin, you think?"  
  
Shaking his head, Zarbon dropped the appendage. "I don't think she is, or at least I don't think she's all Saiyajin. Maybe a hybrid."  
  
Furiza floated out of his chair to land beside the unconscious female. "How is that possible? I destroyed all the Saiyajin with their planet except the little prince and his two nursemaids." Walking around the figure on the ground, he frowned thoughtfully. "Where did you find her?"  
  
"On Planet Yousei, Lord."  
  
"Hmmm," Furiza began, his eyes roaming over the fragile female. "Her coloring isn't that odd compared to those... creatures, but it's still slightly unusual. Possibly a hybrid with one of them, you think?" He paused. "Did you have to fight her?"  
  
Zarbon nodded. "Yes," he answered with a grimace. "Her ki is negligible, although she can use it, which is odd on that planet. That's what first made me suspicious."  
  
"I see. Can she use their unique magick?"  
  
Zarbon nodded. "Yes, only again, she's not that powerful compared to them as well."  
  
"Then why wasn't she just knocked unconscious? It looks like you may have had some problems subduing her, Zarbon," the pale creature commented, giving Zarbon a look that made the beautiful warrior nervous.  
  
"She has other capabilities, too, Lord Furiza. The combination of ki and Yousei-jin magick seems to be quite interesting. She also seems to be quite strong in her mental powers as well, which the Yousei-jin do not possess. And Saiyajin only possess telepathy." He fidgeted. "And she's seems to be a genius with weaponry and other machinery. She is the reason it took so long to purge that planet."  
  
"I see," Furiza murmured. "You did good by bringing her to me, my dear Zarbon. Take her to Koohii and make sure he keeps her drugged. I want him to find out exactly what she is, understand?" After receiving Zarbon's nod, he continued, "And make sure this stays confidential, Zarbon. Vejiita and his little friends must not know that we have a female we suspect may have Saiyajin blood, got it? So no one outside of this room and Koohii will be privileged to this."  
  
"I understand, Lord Furiza," Zarbon said, placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly. He bent over and picked up the small female roughly, throwing her over his shoulder again, and striding from the large room.  
  
Furiza floated back to his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'That female may be of use to me, if the chibi ouji doesn't find out about her. It's hard enough to control the monkey as it is.' He pressed a large button on the scouter over his left his eye. "Dodoria, send the monkey prince to me," he said suddenly.  
  
"Right," he replied from the other end.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Planet Yousei and Koohii (Japanese for coffee) are mine, and you know the drill. *Grins* And I'm fully aware of how short this prologue is... *blinks* But prologues are supposed to be short! Mine are usually just... long. *Grins* And for the record, I *hate* Furiza... *shudders* and I found it difficult to write this first part. *Grins*  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Missions

Defiance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, etc. You know the drill… I hate these things…  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Thanks: W-chan for Beta'ing!  
  
Chapter One: Missions  
  
Zarbon walked silently down the bare hall of the ship, the lavender-haired woman thrown over one shoulder carelessly. Her tail nearly dragged on the ground as he moved towards his destination, but it wasn't as if Zarbon cared about that. He just wanted to bring her to the irritating geneticist in the medical deck and then take his well-earned leave.  
  
He had spent too long trying to subdue the planet, Yousei. He knew Furiza was not pleased with him because of it. It wasn't his damn fault, and the aspiring lord of the universe knew it. Zarbon was one of the strongest warriors in Furiza's army, which was how he came to be Furiza's right-hand man. Having brains also helped as it was not common among the group of warriors who served Furiza.  
  
He was long overdue for leave, and he was definitely looking forward to it. It wasn't often that Zarbon was permitted leave, but then again, he shouldn't feel resentful about the delay. Most of Furiza's warriors weren't even allowed to piss without the lizard's permission.  
  
Zarbon quickly tapped a code into the panel beside a large door, entering his password habitually, and was allowed admittance into the medical wing. One might think it was odd to protect the wing like that, but Zarbon knew exactly why it was protected. Only very few in Furiza's army had a code to the medical section. Partly to protect the warriors Furiza deemed important enough to heal after wounds, and partly so that none of the warriors, being punished by healing without medical aid, could enter.  
  
He strode down the empty hall, his white boots clicking loudly. He moved all the way down the hall until he came to another door, where he entered his password again. This area was for biological testing, and no one but the scientists and Furiza's two top warriors were allowed to enter there. No one was supposed to know what matter of experiments that went on behind those doors.  
  
Experiments that made even Zarbon pale.  
  
Zarbon pushed the thoughts away, focusing on his job. He didn't exactly like Koohii and was a bit apprehensive about dropping the odd female off to him. Oh, he didn't care one way or the other about the female; he just didn't want to speak with the scientist put in charge of her.  
  
The man was too into his work, and altogether too nice. It gave Zarbon the creeps.  
  
He strolled towards the back where Koohii had his lab, carefully avoiding glancing at the other experiments littered around the area. Luckily, no bodies were around this time. Zarbon liked death and killing as much as the next warrior, but he just couldn't handle the horrid way these experiments often died. 'I suppose it's good for the girl that Furiza wishes her alive.'  
  
He strode into the back lab without so much as a knock, and dropped the female in front of the startled scientist. "Koohii, this is your new subject," Zarbon said without preamble. "You are to study her, subdue her, but nothing else. Freeza wants to keep her alive." He glared at the pale-haired genius. "Understand?"  
  
Koohii nodded, dismissing Zarbon from his mind as he bent down to examine the tiny tailed female. "She's injured," Koohii scolded, looking up at the green-haired warrior. "Badly even."  
  
"I'm aware, Koohii," Zarbon snapped irritably. He knew the doctor wasn't all there sometimes, but did he really have to state the obvious?  
  
"Why?"  
  
Zarbon leveled a glare at him that could have peeled paint. "That, Koohii, is none of your business."  
  
Koohii put up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright. What are my orders?"  
  
"Study her. Keep her alive. Don't break her. Simple enough for you? Oh, and she's to be kept confidential. No one, especially the monkeys, is to know of her existence outside of you, Dodoria, Furiza, and I. Understand?"  
  
Koohii nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I'll have to put her in the rejuvenation capsule. What species is she? Where did you find her? What's her name?"  
  
Zarbon rolled his eyes. "I don't know what she is, that is why you are studying her. She may be part Saiyajin, which is why Vejiita and his pals cannot find out about her. She was found on Yousei, and I have no fucking idea what her name is. I didn't exchange introductions with her."  
  
"I see," the scientist muttered, looking over the lavender-colored female carefully. He was lifting up her arms, legs, her tail, and even her hair, just staring at her.  
  
Zarbon was starting to get irritated with the eccentric scientist, but knew that Furiza trusted him enough to keep his mouth shut. Zarbon repressed his irritation and remained silent as the scientist finished his visual observations.  
  
A few moments later, Koohii stood up straight and moved over to the side, grabbing an electronic device that Zarbon hadn't a clue what it was, but it hardly mattered. He had better things to do than watch the moronic doctor examine some weak, tailed-freak of a woman.  
  
"Make sure to keep this quiet, Koohii. You know the punishment should this get out," the green-haired man reminded the dark-skinned scientist. Zarbon didn't, after all, want the man to screw up and Furiza to blame him for it.  
  
"Yes, yes," the man muttered, bending beside the woman. "No one is to know about her presence. I understand. You may leave now," he told Zarbon dismissively with a wave of his hand.  
  
Zarbon stiffened in indignation, his hand itching to blast the fool where he stood. No one talked to him like that, except Furiza of course; not when he was one of the top ranking officers in Furiza's army! Zarbon turned abruptly and strolled out of the door before he *did* blast the man; he knew Furiza would not like that in the least.  
  
~~~  
  
Koohii looked up as soon as Zarbon had left, a small smirk playing on his lips. It wasn't often that he was called in to do work for the hated Furiza, and he despised it when he did. He also despised the arrogant looks directed his way when one of the soldiers brought him a project, too. He was *not* below them! He was far superior, even if he didn't have the strength they did.  
  
He hated his work for the tyrant, but he had been left with little choice in the matter. His entire race was nearly extinct, as were many races that served Furiza. His planet had been destroyed, while not by Furiza himself, but because Furiza had been warring with his brother, Cooler, on a nearby planet, and they had destroyed the entire star system. Because of the foolish behavior of the Ice family, his planet, his family, and his love was no more.  
  
He hated that family with as much passion as he had the woman that he had loved. He still loved. He loved her as much now as he had then, even if it had been over a hundred years ago.   
  
Koohii was a Kouhi-jin, a prince of his kind, at one time, anyway. Furiza collected quite a few royals in his tyranny over most of the universe. He seemed to thrive on the subservience of the monarchs he had collected throughout the years, Koohii guessed.  
  
Koohii, as was typical of his race, had dark toffee-colored skin, black hair that reached down his back, and dark chocolate eyes. He was small compared to other races, barely five-ten in height, weighing only 130 pounds. His race had negligible ki, although there had been a few that could rival some of Furiza's lower soldiers, but they had been rare. Now, with only three surviving Kouhi-jin, all of them had resorted to being scientists or doctors. Koohii himself had been a very knowledgeable and successful doctor before his planet had been destroyed. Just because he had been the prince did not mean he didn't enjoy working as he did. He supposed it was odd, considering other royals he had encountered, who had been pampered and let others do such things while the King ruled.  
  
Koohii, though, had been a prince, and the younger brother of the King, second in line for the throne should something happen to the king. He had no wish to rule, so he had taken up healing, as his kind often did well. They had a natural knack for all types of healing and doctoring, and they had soon found, studying medical practices as well.  
  
Koohii had first decided when Furiza had discovered him on a rogue moon that he would not serve the tyrant by being a doctor. He would not heal the creature's warriors only so they could go out and destroy others as his kind had been destroyed. He knew that defying Furiza would mean his death; so instead, he chose to become a scientist. A biologist. He hated the experiments he had been forced to do, but… what else could he have done? He wanted to live long enough to see someone defeat the tyrant, and to do that, he must obey the monster.  
  
He did his job, not for fear of dying, but for fear that if he was not able to see justice served on the pale lizard, he would not rest in the afterlife. He knew he was not strong enough to defeat the beast on his own, and would never try. He was definitely not stupid. Nevertheless, if he ever found one who could... he would lend them his expertise. Until then, he would serve the malicious bastard loyally.  
  
Even though it killed what was left of his heart every time he did.  
  
Koohii sucked it up and did as he was ordered, every time. No matter what order he received. Even when it led to deaths. If he didn't do what was ordered, he'd be dead, and Furiza would find someone else to do it. Koohii made himself irreplaceable to the lizard, and he would keep it that way until he saw his chance to help the one that would exact justice for all the murders the tyrant had done throughout the centuries he had ruled.  
  
Sighing, the dark man looked down at the injured creature at his feet, his eyes softening in sympathy. He had long ago put up an act of eccentric behavior for Furiza and his warriors, hoping they would not see how much he despised his work, how much he hated the creature he was forced to call master, and how much he longed to just die sometimes.  
  
Now he had to confine, study, and possibly destroy a tiny female. She didn't even have the musculature of a warrior, at least not a lot. She appeared to have started training in that area recently, as her small limbs were beginning to tone considerably. His race had been friendly with the Yousei-jin, so he knew she was not one of them, although she could possibly be a hybrid with them, with her lavender hair. Possibly. Most of the Yousei-jin had blue hair, but a right mix with another race could lead to lavender.  
  
Koohii knew why Furiza didn't want the Saiyajin to know about her as well. The tail. Furiza suspected she was part Saiyajin, and did not want Vejiita to know a female of his kind – even a hybrid – had survived Vejiita-sei's destruction. The white lizard did not want the Saiyajin prince to realize that maybe, just maybe, some of his race had survived the destruction besides him and his two comrades. Koohii knew that Furiza had a very frail hold on the warrior prince, and he was aware that Furiza knew that too.  
  
While Koohii didn't *like* the Saiyajin Prince, he could understand him. No one actually liked Vejiita, or any of the Saiyajin for that matter. It was hard to see much more than the creature that Furiza had created when he had taken the little boy from his planet. The Saiyajin no Ouji was exactly like Furiza now. Ruthless, arrogant, and cold. But Koohii could understand him, because they were both royalty without a throne. Without a race to rule. Without a home.  
  
"Well, little female, it's time to see exactly what you are," he muttered to her unconscious form, pressing the electronic device to her thumb. Where it would draw blood, which would be given a DNA scan, and within moments, he would know what she was. If she was a hybrid, he would know of what.  
  
Of course, there was also the possibility that she was something else entirely.  
  
Koohii shrugged, pulling the tester from her and setting it on the table beside them. He absently brushed back the female's bloody mess that had probably been very beautiful hair, sighing. She did not deserve to be put in such a predicament. Whoever she was, no one deserved to be taken by Furiza.  
  
"Sorry, girl…"  
  
~~~  
  
"You wished to see me, Lord Furiza?"  
  
The white creature leveled narrowed eyes at the spiky-haired man bowed before him. "About time you got here, monkey," Furiza snapped.   
  
The tyrant was in a bad mood, Vejiita noted sourly. Sometimes, though, his good moods were worse. "I apologize, Lord Furiza," Vejiita said smoothly, screaming at himself inside. How could he submit himself like this? How could he have allowed himself to be subservient to the man responsible for his race's destruction? The creature that had taken him from his father as a small child and forced him into slavery deserved nothing from him, let alone his obedience.  
  
  
  
Vejiita continued to swallow his pride, one of the few things the lizard had not taken from him, and humbled himself before him. After all, how could he get strong enough to defeat the monster if he were to be killed for disobedience?  
  
"Yes, good," Furiza said softly, still watching the Saiyajin closely. "I'm sending you on a mission, Vejiita."  
  
Vejiita resisted the urge to smirk. He was more than happy to go on a little mission for the pale freak. After all, it only increased his strength. Increased his strength so that some day, he could destroy the tyrant, therefore getting revenge for his father and his planet's destruction. He would kill Furiza one day. He swore that to himself every moment he had to swallow his pride to bow to the lizard, or call him "Lord Furiza."  
  
"Yes, Lord?" Vejiita prodded humbly while cringing inside at himself. 'How my father must despise me…'  
  
"I'm sending you to Kissa-sei," Furiza told him, watching his reaction carefully.  
  
Vejiita didn't even twitch an eyebrow. "As you command, Lord Furiza," he agreed. He was well trained enough to not let the dread he felt inside show. Kissa-sei was a planet of cat people that were very, very powerful indeed. However, that was not why he dreaded it. Actually, he was relishing the challenge. After all, three Saiyajin taking an entire planet of warriors nearly as strong as their own had been was definitely cause for excitement. Especially when he could be injured, or nearly killed doing it, thereby increasing his strength ten-fold.  
  
No, what Vejiita didn't like was that Kissa-sei was nearly two years away travel distance. Oh, he would love to get away from the tyrant for that long. What was making the Saiyajin no Ouji nervous, however, was the fact that Furiza *never* sent Vejiita and the other two Saiyajin on long purges. Never.  
  
It just didn't happen. Furiza distrusted them too much to do so. He always liked having them under his thumb and within reach every moment. The fact that he was sending them so far away could only mean one thing to Vejiita.  
  
Furiza had something up his sleeve that Vejiita knew he would find very interesting should he learn it. And that made Vejiita nervous. Furiza didn't want Vejiita around for some reason, and he wanted to know why. No, he *needed* to know why.  
  
"You'll leave in ten minutes, Vejiita," Furiza stated, sipping his red wine, his eyes still riveted on the prostrated Saiyajin below him over the glass. "Nappa and Radditzu are to accompany you, of course. I do not think you could handle Kissa-sei alone," he sneered, feeling the need to jab at the Saiyajin's pride once more. "Actually, I'll be surprised if you three make it out alive. I have no other warriors I can send that would have a chance, so you three are it. If you fail and somehow survive, you know what will happen."  
  
"Yes, Lord Furiza," Vejiita said with a small nod. Yes, indeed, he did know what would happen. "What exactly are our orders, Lord?" he inquired tactfully.  
  
"Destroy it."  
  
Vejiita started, his head snapping up to look at Furiza sharply. He was too trained to actually gape, but he suddenly felt the need. Furiza did not send the Saiyajin to destroy planets; he sent them to purge them. Vejiita suspected that Furiza still thought the Saiyajin were clueless as to how their planet had been really destroyed. Vejiita also knew that was the reason the Saiyajin were never sent out on missions to destroy other planets. Just in case they began to suspect Furiza, he assumed.  
  
Vejiita knew Furiza feared the Saiyajin, and that was the reason they were destroyed. He began to wonder if perhaps Furiza was growing cocky now, and didn't care that the Saiyajin might figure it out, although they already had. Or perhaps, he realized that they already knew.  
  
"You have a problem with that, Vejiita?" Furiza inquired, his voice smooth and soft, but held the steel tone that Vejiita had quickly learned that meant severe punishment should he voice any problem he had with it.  
  
"No, Lord Furiza. Just surprised," he told the lizard, knowing that Furiza would want an explanation for his shock.  
  
"Good. Get going, little prince," he purred, standing up. "You need to leave immediately. I'll pick up your pods in three years time near Planet 15."  
  
Vejiita nodded in agreement and stood up. "As you wish, Lord," he murmured politely and bowed again before striding from the room, his tail tightening around his waist in anxiety.  
  
He didn't know what Furiza was hiding, but he needed to find out what. He only had ten minutes though to find someone to check it out for him and to locate his two associates so that they could leave.  
  
Furiza was a fool if he thought that Vejiita wouldn't realize that he was hiding something from the Saiyajin no Ouji. And he was a double fool if he thought that Vejiita wouldn't find out about it. With that in mind, Vejiita rushed through the ship to find his last two surviving subjects, and hopefully, locate his little rat.  
  
~~~  
  
"Nappa, Radditzu! Get your scouters, we have a mission," Vejiita snarled as he entered the cramped quarters that belonged to his warriors. They shared, and because of his… favorable position with Furiza, Vejiita had been given his own room. Of course, it wasn't much bigger than a closet, but hell, he had privacy.  
  
"A mission?" Nappa repeated, blinking at his prince in surprise. "Already? We just returned. Furiza hasn't even called us to ridicule us about taking too long on the last one yet!"  
  
Vejiita smirked. "I think he wants to get rid of us for awhile. We're going to Kissa-sei."  
  
"Where's that?" Radditzu asked, standing up from where he had been meditating on the floor. He pushed his long, bushy mop of hair back and retied the bandana around his thigh.  
  
"Two years travel time in the pods."  
  
"WHAT?!" both Saiyajin exclaimed, astounded.  
  
"You heard me. Now get your shit and get to the hanger immediately. I need to make a stop on the way," he said, turning from the two warriors and heading towards the door. When he realized neither had moved, he glared back over his shoulder. "Well? What are you waiting for? I mean *now*, idiots! We leave in five minutes!" And with that, Vejiita strolled from the room, leaving his allies scrambling for their scouters and armor.   
  
Two minutes later, Vejiita was pounding on a large door with a clenched fist. It opened to reveal a white-haired man with red-colored eyes. "Janku," Vejiita greeted with a smirk. "Time for pay back."  
  
~~~  
  
Koohii sighed as he watched the amazingly gorgeous lavender female float in the blue liquid of the rejuvenation tank. She had been in there for twenty-six hours now. After he had found out exactly what she was, he had put her in the tank.  
  
He watched her lavender tresses flow with the gentle water inside of the tank, finding it nearly impossible to tear his eyes from the alluring vision before him. He couldn't remember a time a woman had captivated him so, not since his love had died. And this one had yet to awaken!  
  
It was irrational, insane, and completely foolish.  
  
But hell, he could dream, couldn't he? Where was the harm in that?  
  
A sudden beep startled Koohii, causing him to glance down at the consul on the tank, smiling slightly in satisfaction when he realized she was done and was ready to begin the last phase. He pressed his code into the keypad and watched as the blue water drained from around the nude female.  
  
A few moments later the large hatch unlocked and Koohii pulled it open. He then reached into the tank and pulled the female out of the tank, setting her on the large bed beside it. He carefully covered her bare body – he doubted the female would be pleased to be lying naked when a man was in the room – and waited.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I think I was in love with this fic of mine too... *drools happily* I need to work on it more, this is all I had O_o;  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
